With the proliferation of more robust wireless communications systems, advancements of wireless handheld electronic devices are becoming more feasible. Handheld electronic devices can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other functions. Handheld electronic devices include mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and laptop computers.
As such electronic devices decrease in size, they are often coupled with other components to increase their functionality. For example, audio headsets can be attached to allow a user to listen to music, watch movies with sound, or otherwise receive audio output from the electronic device. Additionally, the electronic device can be coupled to a projector, monitor, keyboard, chargers, data cables and the like. It is desirable to allow users greater flexibility when implementing such components in conjunction with the electronic device.